Hollow Significance: Mysical Path
by I C E R E L L E
Summary: Two worlds isolated together. It’s hard to make things clear...Confusions, Hatred, Frustrations, Memories, yet Love. How to sort things out? Coping? Isolating?: Actual Pairings will come later. R & R!
1. Best Friends

**YAY! First story! Hello everyone! This is my first FanFic! I really hope you like it! This is AU-ish and yeah…nothing to explain more about! Just read it! Please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…don't own NARUTO…. I wish I do though…!**

**Summary:**Two worlds isolated together. It's hard to make things clear; Confusions, Hatred, Frustrations, Memories, yet Love. How to sort things out? Coping? Isolating?

**Chapter Summary: **Best friends are sometimes weird…. Years and years, yet there are still confusions of relationships.

**Main Pairings:**

Tenten & ?

**Slight Pairings:**

Sakura & ?

Shikamaru & Ino

Naruto & Hinata

**Keys: **

"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/ **SHOUTING**/ SCREAMING/"

'_**Inner Selves'**_

**Warnings: **Maybe a bit OOC. Also a lot of OC.

* * *

**Hollow Significance**

**Mystical Path

* * *

**

**Chapter One**: Best Friends

* * *

It was one beginning of autumn afternoon. The gentle swift breeze rang into the air; it drives the falling and changing color leaves of trees.

"TENTEN! Wait! Tenten!" exclaimed a raven-blue haired guy. He was chasing after a girl. She has auburn-copper hair tied up in two buns on the top of each side of her head.

He finally caught her wrists and stopped her.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"…." said the girl.

"Tenten…tell me." he said sternly.

The girl with the name Tenten shook her head.

"Tell me." he said coldly while tightening his hold around her wrist.

Tenten winced a bit, "S-Sasuke…please! Let go!"

The boy with the name Sasuke did what Tenten wanted but in return, he held her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Tenten, look at me." Sasuke commanded.

Tenten kept her head bowed down.

"Tenten…I'm not going to force you. Just tell me what happened." he said.

Tenten sighed and looked up, "It's nothing…really."

Sasuke glared at her, "I saw you dashing away and you're telling me it's nothing?"

Tenten nodded.

"No…tell me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…I told you…it's nothing!" Tenten retorted.

"Then why did you run away?" asked Sasuke.

Tenten flinched, "I-it's just that…um…you see…." she stammered.

Sasuke frowned, "What happened?"

"Sasuke…please! Let's just not talk about it?" pleaded Tenten.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright…I am not going to force you…just next time, if ever something happens to you, tell me. I'm always here Tenten."

"Okay…." Tenten said.

"And don't forget that _we're_ best friends." Sasuke said.

Tenten smiled, "Of course!"

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Let's go. I'll take you home."

"But what about your—" Tenten started.

"Car? Fetch? Me? No…I refused for today." Sasuke said. Tenten nodded and they walked home together.

"Sasuke…how's Itachi doing?" asked Tenten while they were walking.

"Hm? Itachi? Aa…he's doing fine. He actually got a girlfriend…." Sasuke said calmly.

"Really!" said Tenten surprised.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Who?" asked Tenten.

"I think her name was…Sayuri…." Sasuke said.

"Hmmm…." Tenten said in understanding.

After a few minutes, they reached Tenten's house.

Tenten opened the blue gates and Sasuke followed her near her doorstep, "Well…I guess this is it! Thanks for walking me home Sasuke…."

Sasuke nodded, "Anytime…." he hugged Tenten briefly before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow…goodnight."

Tenten smiled, "You too…."

Sasuke then walked off and closed the gates. Tenten watched as he disappeared before walking inside her house.

"I'm home!" she exclaimed.

"Welcome back!" greeted her older brother, Fuyumi Saito.

"How's school!" asked her older sister, Fuyumi Tsuki.

"Fine." Tenten replied as she walked upstairs to her room, "Call me when dinner's ready!"

Her siblings replied, "Sure! Dinner's ready!"

Tenten popped her head, "WHAT!"

Saito and Tsuki laughed, "Just kidding!"

Tenten huffed before closing her door. She changed her clothes to a casual one and flopped herself on her bed comfortably.

She sighed, "Today was a long day…."

The reason she ran away awhile ago was that she was being hit by an old grumpy guy and he seems to be in a drunken state. She didn't tell Sasuke about it because if she told him, the old guy would probably end on the floor beaten up in crushed meat right now.

She sighed again, "I'm so stupid…!"

She took a seat on her chair of the study table and got her diary out of its usual place. She took a pen and started writing in it:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I got up in the morning and was picked by Sasuke up. So yeah…we went to school together. It was sure a long day; that's why I'm not going to write what happened all day. Just like the usual, I ate lunch with Sakura and Ino. They're really my best friends. Sakura just broke up with her 15th boyfriend…I don't understand her…. Ino…well, she's the same cheerful as usual and kept on blabbering and complaining of how gloomy it is to have no boyfriend. After that, we (three of us) read our oh-so-called love letters. Sakura actually gagged in real life when she read Rock Lee's love letter. Ino and I laughed and yeah…nothing much in mine and Ino but there was this Ino's admirer and he seems to be sweet. He had been writing to her for almost 7 years! We all wonder who he is. For me, I can't also believe that an admirer of mine had been writing to me for two years now...we also wonder who he is though. That's all what I'm going to write._

_  
Good Night,_

_Tenten_

Tenten finished writing and then she heard her siblings call her, "TEN! DINNER'S READY!"

"COMING!" she replied back as she closed her diary with her pen, and put it in its hiding place. She went down stairs and sat on a chair with her siblings by the dining table.

"Steak?" asked Tenten.

Tsuki nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing…." Tenten said as they started eating.

"It tastes good! Did you make it?" asked Tenten.

Tsuki nodded again, "Yes with Saito."

Saito grinned, "Thanks Ten!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"So, any relationships with Sasuke?" asked Tsuki suddenly.

Tenten laughed, "No! Of, course not!"

"I see…." said Tsuki.

"What about your girlfriend, Saito-nii-san?" asked Tenten.

"My girlfriend? You mean Erie?" asked Saito.

Tenten nodded.

"We're fine…!" said Saito.

"Then what about your boyfriend, Tsuki-nee-san?" asked Tenten.

"We're fine too…Mukahi is sometimes stubborn though!" said Tsuki.

Tenten smiled, "Good for you two…."

Her siblings nodded.

After they finished eating, they watched a movie then Tenten went upstairs, brushed her teeth, took a shower again (she already did in the morning), and changed in her pair white Pajamas.

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well…I finished the first chapter! I know it sucks but it'll get better (hopefully). I hope you like it. Don't flame me! The pairings are decided but for Sakura and Tenten, it's still a secret. TRUST ME the pairings aren't horrible! I must say you'll like them…it's not what you think for this chapter! I promise! I'll update as soon as I can! If there are confusions, just tell me. If anyone of you doesn't understand the title, it means that there'll be other story of Hollow Significance but different plots. So the title of this volume of Hollow Significance is **Mystical Path**. I know I have mistakes so tell which part if you ever see any. If you want to flame me, be nice! But I swear, the pairings are not the ones you hate! 

BTW, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

--: I C E R E L L E :--

* * *


	2. Unexpected

**This maybe a short chapter guys…. Still, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…don't own NARUTO…. I wish I do though…!**

**Summary:** Two worlds isolated together. It's hard to make things clear; Confusions, Hatred, Frustrations, Memories, yet Love. How to sort things out? Coping? Isolating?

**Chapter Summary: **Unexpected happenings can make things even more confusing.

**Main Pairings:**

Tenten & ?

**Slight Pairings:**

Sakura & ?

Shikamaru & Ino

Naruto & Hinata

**Keys: **

"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/SCREAMING/"

'_**Inner Selves'**_

**Warnings:** Maybe a bit OOC. Also a lot of OC.

* * *

**Hollow Significance**

**Mystical Path

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**: Unexpected

* * *

The next morning, Tenten woke up. She stood up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. After that, she took a shower and then changed her Pajamas in her school uniform. Since she hates skirts, she wears her other kind of uniform; it was navy blue sports long sleeved-jacket with a single magenta-colored line on each sides of the sleeves and a pair of sports jogging-pants also with magenta-colored single line on each side (the magenta-colored represents girls). She wore her school's traditional ice blue T-shirt (for girls) with the school's sign; the sign was an X with a small circle at the middle (of the X) and at the each top-end and bottom-end of the letter, it was formed in an arrow, and at the bottom, there wrote, Xievere Junior-High School.

She went down stairs and greeted her siblings, "Good morning!"

Tsuki and Saito smiled, "Good morning!"

Tsuki finished cooking and setting up the breakfast and the three of them ate together. After that, Tenten brushed her teeth upstairs even though she can brush her teeth downstairs.

"Tenten! Sasuke came to pick you up!" Tsuki called.

Tenten frowned, "Sasuke? Here?" she murmured and went down stairs.

Saito grinned, "Have a nice day!"

Tenten glared, "What about you two…Tsuki and you? Are you going to school?"

Tsuki and Saito sighed, "Whatever…."

Tenten rolled her eyes and went over to open the door. She found Sasuke there waiting.

"Sasuke? Don't you always go with a car?" asked Tenten.

Sasuke sighed, "Never mind that, and let's go…. I came here to pick you up. I don't need a driver."

Tenten nodded and went outside. She walked with Sasuke to the school. Sasuke was also wearing the same uniform like her but the only difference was the lines; it was sky blue and his T-shirt's color was gray.

Sasuke looked over to her, "Tenten…."

Tenten looked back, "Yes?"

"Do you still have this?" asked Sasuke taking a golden necklace with the picture of Tenten (smiling of course).

Tenten stared at the necklace, "That? Oh yeah! Here!" she too took a golden necklace but with Sasuke's picture (yes, smiling too). The necklaces are bought just one week ago. It was their 'friendship' souvenir/symbol.

They entered their school and went to their class. Since they're in the same class, it was easy to talk. When they entered their class, Tenten immediately found pile of letters on her desk. Sasuke also found his desk with pile of letters.

They looked at each other and went to their seats. Sasuke was in the second row and in the third place and Tenten was in the third row in the third place.

"Tenten-chan!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.

"Ten-chaaan!" exclaimed another cheerful voice.

Tenten looked up and saw Sakura and Ino walking over to her also bringing pile of letter in their arms.

"Good morning, guys!" Tenten greeted.

Sakura grinned, "What'cha doing?"

"Oh, arranging the letters." Tenten replied.

"So, want to hang out after school?" asked Ino smiling.

Tenten smiled, "Sorry…but I can't, today…. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Sakura sighed, "Me too…sorry Ino!"

Ino sighed, "Actually…me too…."

They laughed together and chatted while waiting for their teacher to come. So the teacher came and they had few breaks. Sasuke went with his friends while Tenten went with her friends. They ate lunch together (along with Sasuke and his friends) and chatted.

After school, they all bid their good-byes and headed home. Sasuke and Tenten walked home together.

"Do you think we can go stroll around?" asked Sasuke blankly.

Tenten looked over to him, "Sure."

They walked and entered a forest; there were a lot of trees, birds were flying in the sky, and the gentle breeze rang in the air. It was a really good place to relax and stay calm. There was a river also.

"I think this is an abandoned forest…don't you think?" asked Tenten.

Sasuke nodded, "Seems no one goes here…."

They continued to walk and Tenten suddenly stopped, "What's the matter?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." Tenten started as she stared at something.

Sasuke looked over to what she's looking at, "What the hell?"

They saw a really large mansion; it was beautiful and it looks like a castle though, it was only a damn huge mansion.

Tenten walked over to it, "Seems like it's abandoned…."

Sasuke frowned, "Tenten, let's just go home."

Tenten ignored him and kept walking to the mansion. Sasuke sighed and followed her. Tenten opened the large golden door and looked inside it. She gasped and went inside.

Sasuke grunted as he followed, "Hey…."

Tenten kept walking in side the huge mansion, "Hey Sasuke…this is way bigger than the Uchiha mansion!"

"Whatever…." replied Sasuke.

Tenten and Sasuke kept walking and suddenly, Tenten was grabbed by the arm, "Ugh!" she winced.

Sasuke looked at Tenten and noticed that she isn't beside him anymore, "Tenten!"

He saw a figure in a black long cloak and started after it. He noticed Tenten being dragged. He ran and tried to save her but out of nowhere; some blades started to appear and gave him cuts. He groaned and kept chasing the figure.

"Sasuke! Stop!" yelled Tenten as she struggled from the tight grip of the person.

"Shut it." said the person coldly, yet darkly.

Tenten fumed and tried to run away but she was caught again by the same arms. Sasuke tried to block the blades but it just gave him more cuts. The person/figure smirked and he did some hand seals and suddenly, Sasuke can't move his body. The blades stopped coming and he tried to move but he was paralyzed.

Tenten fumed even more, "DAMN IT! LET ME GO!"

The person ignored her and started heading to the end of the wall and unexpectedly, he went through it with Tenten. Just as they disappeared, Sasuke felt his body move and he stared at the wall and run to it and started banging his fist on it.

"Damn it! Why! Why didn't I have the strength to save her! Bullshit!" Sasuke cursed. He fell on his knees and furiously closed his eyes as he started cursing himself.

* * *

On the other hand…

Tenten and the person appeared in a place that is unfamiliar to Tenten. The person set her on the ground as she looked around the place; she saw a lot of trees and it seems that they were in a forest but different from the one she had previously went with Sasuke. She was crouching near a riverbank and the water was clear blue. It was indeed a beautiful view but you can see the sun reaching the horizon. Even though the place wasn't familiar to her, something hit her that she had seen the place.

"I've finally found you…." said a deep voice.

Tenten looked up and saw the person that had captured her. He took of his hood and looked down straight in her eyes and it made Tenten shiver. And all she could wonder was what he meant by the words.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello people! I've finally updated! I know this chapter sucks too…. –sigh- I just hope I get reviews. By the way, what do you think of this chapter?

Here are some questions:

Who was the person that captured Tenten?

What about the words that the mysterious person said?

Is that someone Tenten knows?

Why was the place somehow familiar to Tenten?

So please give them each a guess! The answers will be in the next chapter! But not ALL of the answers!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

I C E R E L L E

* * *


	3. Misunderstandings

**The third chapter guys! Have Fun!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…don't own NARUTO…. I wish I do though…!**

**Summary:** Two worlds isolated together. It's hard to make things clear; Confusions, Hatred, Frustrations, Memories, yet Love. How to sort things out?

**Chapter Summary: **Misunderstandings are never good…

**Main Pairings:**

Tenten & ?

**Slight Pairings:**

Sakura & ?

Shikamaru & Ino

Naruto & Hinata

**Keys: **

"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/SCREAMING/"

'_**Inner Selves'**_

**Warnings:** Maybe a bit OOC. Also a lot of OC. Yes, This is somewhat AU.

* * *

**Hollow Significance**

**Mystical Path**

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Misunderstandings

* * *

"_I've finally found you…." said a deep voice._

_Tenten looked up and saw the person that had captured her. He took of his hood and looked down straight in her eyes and it made Tenten shiver. And all she could wonder was what he meant by the words._

Tenten saw stern white-lilac eyes staring down to her brownish-bronze eyes. She cannot indicate of what is written into them (his eyes), for they were dull and emotionless; his long raven-brown hair adding to his features. She has to admit that he was, in fact, really handsome.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling shot through her body and she held in a choke, _'What the hell is happening!'_

She forced herself to stand up and meet the guy in her age face to face.

"Excuse me, but what is my purpose of being here?" she asked calmly, staring at the young man in front of her.

"Tenten…." was all the guy could utter.

Tenten gasped lightly, "How did you know my name!"

"Don't you remember me?" he asked.

"What! How can I if I don't even know you in the first place?" Tenten asked ridiculously.

The guy in front of her glared, "You don't know me?"

"Ugh…of course not. I don't even have any idea where I am!" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

The guy suddenly took out his a sword and pointed it directly to Tenten's throat.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Tenten asked shocked.

"Why can't you remember, Tenten? Tell me." he said coldly.

"I-I don't understand!" Tenten exclaimed.

The guy examined her for a few minutes until he put his sword back to its place and put his hood back on as he turned his back into her.

"I am the one who doesn't understand, Tenten. I have longed for you and now…I finally found you, but you do not remember a thing….." the guys said and vanished with Tenten staring at his retreating figure.

Tenten sighed sharply and looked around the place, "Now, how the heck am I going to escape!"

"Oh no dear young lady…you'll never be able to escape…." said a masculine voice.

Tenten turned around but there was no one; she looked around, "Who's there?"

"Me, milady…." said the voice.

And suddenly, Tenten felt someone grabbed her left leg and she fell backwards and winced. She gasped gritting her teeth as she saw who was on top of her; a man cloaked in back, but she cannot see his face. He was directing a kunai to her neck.

"Now, my dear…you should know that this is our territory and you shouldn't trespass. If you move an inch…you will be dead." said the man.

But Tenten didn't care. She took all the effort and flipped him aside as she kicked his jaw with strong will.

"Who are you!" she asked.

"Well, well…aren't we a toughie?" the man mocked as he, once again, grabbed her leg and made a cut through her thigh. Tenten lost her balance as she fell again.

The man made cuts through her arms, legs, and cheek. He kicked her on the stomach as she cough out blood. The man raised his sword and readies himself to kill Tenten.

"Hmmm…your time has come beautiful young lady…. May you rest in pea—" the man was interrupted as blood came out of his mouth and stomach; a sound of slashing sword can be heard.

Tenten tried her best as she looked up with slightly opened eyes and manage to stand up clutching her stomach. There, she saw _him_ again; the young man who took her to this weird new world.

She saw her assassin lying dead on the ground covered with red liquid and slowly, he disappeared.

Tenten tried to speak out words as she looked at the guy who saved her, "Y-You…." she managed to utter, and the last words that appeared from her lips, "Sa…suke…."

The guy caught her even before she hit the ground; he put a hand to her lips and sensed that she was still breathing. He looked at her face and gently stroked her left cheek, "Tenten…."

'_Who in the name of Konoha is Sasuke?'_

And he disappeared with her in his arms….

* * *

"_Tenten."_

"_Hm? What are you doing here?"_

"_I should be asking the same question…."_

"_I asked first."_

"_Fine then, I've come to tell you my 'farewell'…."_

"_F-Farewell? Why?"_

"_You never loved me…."_

"_What? That's not true! I do love you!"_

"_It's enough…we are different now, Tenten…. Goodbye."_

"_N-No! Why are you leaving me? Please stay!"_

"_I don't want to see your face ever again…."_

"_No! Don't leave me! Please!"_

"NO!" Tenten sat up panting heavily as she bowed her head and beads of sweat ran down from her forehead. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head twice, _'It's just a dream….'_

Then, she realized something and her head shot up as she looked around the area. She felt something or someone staring at her. She looked behind her and chokes as she coughed out some blood, due to the pain in her stomach.

"You had a dream…." the person stated and slightly drew close to her.

She stopped her coughing as she wiped away the blood from her mouth with her sleeves, "O-Obviously, yes."

"Hn…." the person replied.

Tenten sighed, _'It's him…again. Is there anything he wants from me?'_

"May I ask how I have come here?" she asked as she noticed they were in some quiet big cabin with the fireplace in the middle of the room to be warm.

"You fainted." the guy stated.

Tenten remembered some events before then, "I…see."

There was an awkward silence until…

The guy spoke up, "You kept on saying 'don't leave me', 'stay', and 'no'. Care to tell what were you dreaming about, Tenten?"

Tenten sighed, "I…can't recall anything…um…"

"Hyuuga Neji." said the guy.

"Uhm…Hyuuga-san." Tenten said.

"Call me with my first name. I wouldn't want any suffixes added to my name unless I tell them to." Neji said.

"Okay…." Tenten replied.

Neji once again spoke, "Here…take these with you…. There is a hot spring 197 degrees to the right, in the corner. There are some things there that will also be needed for you."

Tenten sweat dropped, _'That's weird….'_

He handed her what she needed and she nodded politely, "Thank you…Neji-san…."

"I told you not to add suffixes." Neji stated irritably.

"Um…I am sorry, Neji." Tenten said and she walked off.

Tenten sighed for the third time, finishing taking a bath as she fixed her kimono which she saw in the hot springs. The kimono was clear pearl-white and there were silver small cherry blossoms decorating it; the obi was black and the ribbon around her obi was again, silver. It was simple, yet elegant.

"I never knew I'll be wearing some kind of clothes…." Tenten murmured to herself.

Dresses, skirts, kimonos aren't her type for clothes, but she doesn't have to lie to herself that she like kimonos too. Her slippers we plain shining black. She fixed her hair in a bun behind her head, refusing to let it down, only, chopsticks ornamented it.

She folded her uniform, or what she used to wear neatly and put them in a bag. She looked at herself one last time into the mirror but then she shrugged not caring how she looked; for her, she just look okay, fine….

She stepped out of the hot springs and returned to where she previously was. She saw Neji sitting Indian-style leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. She approached him.

'_Is he meditating or what?'_

"Uh…Neji…?" she began.

Neji opened an eye to look at her. If he was any other ordinary young men, his eyes would have popped out of his head, nosebleed, and probably drool. However, no; he wasn't any young men…he is the type who controls his emotions.

"Hn?" he asked.

"Thank you again." Tenten said.

"Hn…." Neji replied as he opened his other eye and stare directly to Tenten's eyes.

His face hardened as he remembered **_her_** face once again, _'She looks just like **her**…acts like **her**...and how can she not be **her**? And their names are…the same….'_

Once again, a sudden unfamiliar feeling shot through Tenten. She felt her head ache and feel her body dizzy, but she fought them.

'_What's happening to me? Whenever I look at his eyes…I feel something…unusual….'_

She forced a small smile and turned around to sit on the soft armchair nearby. Neji watched her every movement as he too sat on one of the armchairs in front of her.

Tenten cleared her throat, "May I ask why you took me in this…place?"

Neji scoffed, "You know nothing…."

"Oh really? Can't you see with your own two eyes that I am asking you properly?" Tenten asked somehow irritably.

Neji smirked and looked at her, "And I answered you…now, what is there to be angry?"

Tenten bit her lower lip with annoyance, "I am not angry…for your information, you didn't answer my question properly."

"Hn…." Neji replied.

Tenten snapped, "If you aren't going to tell me anything then…at least help me get back to my own destination!"

"I can't." Neji replied nonchalantly.

"…you can't?" Tenten asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

There was a long silence until…

"You really don't remember anything…." Neji said with his eyes fixed on her intently.

"What…do you mean?" asked Tenten softly.

Neji sighed sharply, "Sleep…. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

Tenten blinked, "Sleep?"

Neji snorted and murmured, "Are you deaf or what?"

Tenten gritted her teeth, "I heard you…."

He smirked coolly in return. Tenten rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello people! I've finally updated! So what do you think? I know it's short…kind of. I'll be really, really happy of your comments!

Review Replies:

SayomiXD- Yes! It's Neji! You bet! Oh and update your story please! It's good!

Tanya-Lilac- Uh…well, you are partially right, but not quite. Yes, this is AU! I know Tenten is meant to be older, but in this story, they're in the same ages! I know the necklace with the face thingy is rather 'weird' for 'friendship', especially with Sasuke smiling, but hey! Just find out what will happen in the next chapters! And about the huge mansion, NO it's not the Hyuuga Mansion! The mystery guy, you are right, it is Neji! Well, about your idea or guess…I can't really tell anything for now, but it's kind of like that…yet it's still not quite right…! LOL! You're sister said 'you're insane'! HAHAHAHAHA! Cool! Please continue reading! You'll find everything in later chapters! Oh and by the way, I really like your stories!

KageSakura- Cool penname! Anyways, you're welcome! I really like your stories! Hope you update them soon! I know that about the 'old grumpy guy', I made a very weird and rushed explanation…sorry about that! Here it is, that 'old man' is drunk, really drunk, and is trying to 'harass' (hope you know what I mean…) Tenten. Tenten didn't want to tell Sasuke because she didn't want Sasuke beating the 'old man' into crushed meat. You get it? Okay…so the 'secret admirers' of Tenten and Ino (I think for her, it's pretty obvious) will be revealed into later chapters! Just continue reading, please. About the mansion, yes the deep voice who took Tenten away is Neji! But, I'm going to tell you one thing: Hyuuga Neji doesn't live in that mansion! More will be explained in, as usual, later chapters. Yes, Sakura had a lot of boyfriends and she will have one again…to tell the truth. Um…well you are right about the 'Love' thing! However, it's not triangle, it's square! For Sakura, I can't tell yet (sorry!). About the Phantom of the Opera thing, what's that? I've heard of it, but I've never seen it before! It's a movie right? Anyway, no this story is never like the Phantom of the Opera…or whatever you say…. He-he…. Thank you about my real name! I thought you'll all think it's stupid…ha-ha! About Tenten's family background and other information, you'll know as you read on!

lilaznangel5543- Here's your update! Thank you for your review! Continue reading please!

Wow…that was pretty long. And I thought I'll never get any reviews! Thank you very much guys! I love y'all! I hope all of you who read this story enjoy and continue reading! Thanks again.

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ ON!

(gee…I sound really crazy…)

* * *

I C E R E L L E

* * *


End file.
